The Chronicles of Rose
by TotallyRose
Summary: When Rose is evacuated with the Pevensie's into the countryside in England, 1940, she is taken into the magical land of Narnia and sets out on an amazing adventure for the fate of the world! Peter/OC


THE LION, THE WITCH AND THE WARDROBE

When Rose is evacuated with the Pevensie's into the countryside in England, 1940, she is taken into the magical land of Narnia and sets out on an amazing adventure for the fate of the world! Peter/OC

**a/n** - Hello! This is my very first Fanfic... so any feedback would really be appreciated!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Evacuating London

_Wow__, so I'm really going,_ I thought as I looked up at the train and around at all of the people rushing around me. _I'm really being evacuated._

Someone close by was calling out 'donations for the poor!' while a woman was saying something over a loudspeaker, her voice echoing around the cold, crowded station.

"Rose dear, are—are you ready?"

I spun around, and saw my mother looking at me sadly. She was standing with my elder sister, Hettie. This must be hard for her. To lose her youngest daughter at a time like this.

I smiled encouragingly at her. "Of course I am, mother!" I said happily, as if I was actually excited and happy to be leaving her, in her time of need, _just_ as she needed me the most. But I had to appear strong. I couldn't let my mother down.

My false happiness seemed to cheer her up slightly, and she smiled at me briefly before pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her right back. I was really going to miss my mother. We had always been close, but since the war… well everything changed.

It _was_ a war, after all. How could things be expected to stay the same? And we only found out two days ago that I would be leaving for the countryside, as London was really far too dangerous now.

"Rose, darling, here's your ticket." My mother said, taking a sheaf of papers out of her purse and handing them over to me. I was jerked back to reality as I took hold of the papers.

"Don't lose them now, Rosie." Hettie smirked, trying to make light of the situation.

"I _won't_ lose them!" I said indignantly, smiling back at her despite myself.

Hettie was the only person in the world that I let call me Rosie. The _only_ person. Of course, it's not as horrid as _Rosemary_, but it wasn't as nice as Rose either.

Just then someone else walked past me and my family and I overheard them calling about an Auntie Laura and to say hello to her.

Another pang of sadness welled up inside me. I didn't _have_ an Auntie Laura I was going to. All I knew was that I was leaving my family to stay at an estate of an old man, a professor, I thought it was.

"All aboard! All aboard!" a voice called out from somewhere behind me. I didn't know where. But those words were what I had been dreading ever since I had been told about the evacuation.

It was time to leave.

The trains whistle blew loudly, and my mother took a step back.

"Time…time to go Rose," she announced dejectedly.

I took a shaking breath, "But I don't want to go." I said through my sudden rush of tears. I knew I was being overdramatic, but I didn't want to say goodbye to my family. I didn't want to leave them.

"Rose, darling," my mother said, looking around nervously, as if worried someone would see her with me, a crying 16-year-old girl.

Hettie then stepped forward and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Rosie, everything's going to be fine," she said comfortingly, giving me a smile.

I stared back at her. She was still smiling at me, waiting for me to do the same. I returned it stubbornly, just pressing my lips together, and turning away, looking at the train again.

Then a sudden thought struck me.

Hettie wouldn't be doing this. Hettie would swallow her insecurities and doubts and fears, and go on with determination and strength and hope.

So that's exactly what I did.

I brushed away my tears and let out a short laugh at how absurd I was being. I didn't want to be alone, but I couldn't stay with them. I couldn't stay in London.

"I love you Mum," hugging her one last time.

"I love you too, Rose,"

"I'll miss you," I said as I took a step away from her and was pulled into Hettie's arms.

"We'll miss you too, Rosie. And you really will be fine, I promise." Hettie said with and assuring smile as she stood back next to Mother.

I nodded my head once, willing myself to believe her. "All right, then," I said, swallowing hard to hold back another wave of tears that had come over me, "I better be off then."

"Goodbye, Rose!" they both called out loudly over another whistle from the train.

"'Bye," I smiled again as I turned around and walked purposefully through the crowds. All I could hear as I walked away from my family were other people's heartfelt farewells.

"Goodbye darling!"

"Hold onto your brother's hand. Don't let go."

"Bye-bye, love you."

"Bye mummy! I love you!"

"All aboard!" A whistle sounded off again, "Please get aboard now."

I filed my way through a crowd to a group of ticket ladies who seemed to be repeating the phrase, "Ticket, please? May I see your ticket? Where is your ticket?" I reached them and showed my ticket to a grey haired woman who also examined the tag pinned to my coat with my information written on it. Hettie had done that earlier for me. I also glanced down at it, the familiar elegant script somehow comforting for me. There was also a man with a clipboard, but I didn't know what he was doing. I was then shown forward, following a group of three girls who looked around the age of ten.

"Come along, come along this way please." A voice ordered politely. I stepped up onto the train, right behind the three little girls and in front of another group of children.

I sighed again; everyone seemed to be in groups with their siblings. I had no one. But I couldn't think about that.

Most of the children on the train were trying to get to the windows, to see their mothers one last time before departing.

I tried to find a window close to where my mother and Hettie were standing previously, and managed to see a small window with two small boys standing close, calling out their goodbyes. As I was taller than them, I managed to get close enough to the window—without interrupting the boys— and called out,

"Hettie! Mother!"

They both spotted me and made their way closer to the window.

"Rose,"

And then the train's doors were being closed, and there was a final whistle, before the train started to move. I stuck my arm out the window, as everyone else was doing, and waved to them both. So I could call out as many goodbyes as I could before they vanished from sight.

I never saw them again.

* * *

I managed not to cry, and as the train raced past old cobbled buildings, picking up speed and pulling out of the station, I remembered that my mother had taught me to be strong, so that was exactly what I was going to do. She had also taught me to be brave, to not let a boy taunt you, _just _because he was a boy, and to always remember my manners and my place with other people.

I was going to take all of these lessons with me, as I started over. Wherever I was starting over at.

I sighed, and walked purposefully along the corridor, trying to find a reasonably empty compartment. The first three that I saw were completely full, but when I came to the forth, there were only two small boys, one a few years older than the other. They were just sitting silently in the corner, staring out the window. I didn't really want to disturb them, but I quickly peeked into the next compartment, and it was full also. This was really the only place I could go.

I opened the door.

They both turned around, surprised.

"Hello," I said, "May I sit here?" I asked amicably.

They nodded silently and I stepped into the compartment, closing the door behind me.

I quickly glanced around the compartment, taking in the mustard yellow patterned seats and the luggage racks above them. Pulling my suitcase up by the handle, I lifted it over my head and up onto the storage space. Then I sat down in the middle of the seat, on the opposite side of the boys.

I looked at them, who were both staring at me. I smiled, unfazed, and my eyes flickered over to the two suitcases on the chair next to them.

"Do you want me to put your suitcases up there for you?" I asked, pointing my finger at the luggage rack above their heads.

The eldest nodded, "Yes please, miss," He said. "I couldn't reach it." He added, explaining.

I smiled again as I placed the first suitcase on the luggage rack, "That's alright." I said. I put the second suitcase up beside the other and sat down again.

"My name's Rose." I introduced myself.

"My name's Thomas and this is my brother Benjamin."

"It's very nice to meet both of you." I said, talking mainly to myself as Thomas and Benjamin had moved back over to the window. Clearly they didn't want to be talking right now.

I pulled out a book from my handbag that my mother had given me a couple of years ago. It was a _Nancy Drew_ book called _The Clue in the Diary_ by Carolyn Keene. My mother had given it to me for my fourteenth birthday. I hugged it close to my chest before opening it up to the first page.

* * *

After two hours had passed I glanced up from my book and saw the unmistakable lush green grass of the English countryside visible and it was clear that London was behind us. The train then began to slow down and a small station was clear in the distance.

"Goosey Station. _Goosey Station_." A train-conductor called out once the train had come to a complete stop. The eldest of the two boys stood up quickly as soon as the station's name had been announced and pointed to the suitcases above.

"Could you get our suitcases, please?" he asked, looking at me nervously.

I smiled comfortingly. "Of course," I said as I got to my feet and grabbed one suitcase, and then the other, handing them to the boys. I could sense the anxious energy coming from the boys.

"Thank-you,"

"You're going to be fine!" I blurted encouragingly, and watched them walk down the corridor together, both pausing to give me a wave before disappearing off the train.

"Be safe." I added softly, taking a step backwards and closing the compartment door.

I was alone again.

* * *

"Coombe Halt Station. Coombe Halt Station."

I jerked my head up. That's _my_ station!

Two and a half hours had passed since the stop at Goosey Station, and I had managed to fall asleep. I got to my feet and brushed down my skirt and before reaching up to grab the handle of my suitcase. I pulled it down, resting it on the seat briefly before opening it and placing my book inside. Then I closed it, flicked the locks shut and walked out of the compartment, down the carriage and stepped off of the train.

When I stepped onto the platform the first thing I noticed was that the platform was very small, with only a sign signifying that it was Coombe Halt Station and a bench on the far right side. The second thing was that there was a group of four children standing a couple of feet away from me.

We stared at each other for a moment while the train was stationary. Then the silence was interrupted by a dark haired boy, "Who are _you_?" he asked rather rudely.

I blinked at them. I'd gotten the impression that I was staying by myself. Obviously I was wrong.

The train moved off, blowing my blond hair back away from my face. We were all just staring at each other.

There were two girls and two boys. They clearly all knew each other, and I presumed they were siblings.

"Edmund!" the eldest girl scolded the boy who had spoken. "I'm sorry," she apologised, walking over to me and extending her hand courteously. I shook it, and then she introduced herself and her siblings. "I'm Susan Pevensie, and this is Edmund, Lucy and Peter." She said, pointing to each of them in turn.

Edmund was the dark haired boy that had talked before. Lucy was a little girl who couldn't have been more than 9-years-old. She had a cute little brown bob and big brown eyes. And Peter, well, he was very handsome (and tall). That was something that I hadn't been expecting. _Boys_.

"Hello," I smiled as the three others stepped over to where Susan and I were, "I'm Rose Heart."

Susan returned my smile, but any further conversation was cut short as the sound of a rumbling engine was getting steadily louder, and we all glanced at each other. Obviously thinking the same thing, that it must be someone to collect us, we hastily grabbed our luggage and clambered down the wooden steps of the station platform.

It was a green automobile, and it sped right past us, over the train tracks and away down the road.

I let out a breath, slightly deflated.

"The professor _knew_ we were coming." Susan said knowledgeably, sounding slightly annoyed that no one was here to pick us up.

"Perhaps… we've been incorrectly labelled." The youngest boy, Edmund, said, looking impatiently at the tag fastened to his coat.

I merely shrugged, not knowing what to say. I also didn't know if he was being serious or not. I wondered if we were supposed to wait there, or if we should start walking down the road or…

"Come on," a voice suddenly sounded in the distance, and the five of us turned in the direction it had come from. "Hup!"

A white horse and cart swiftly came around the corner; a lady was sitting at the front, a long leather whip in her hand.

"And whoa… _Whoa_." She said slowly to the horse, and they came to a halt right in front of where we were all standing.

There was a slight pause before, "Mrs… Macready?" the eldest boy, Peter, asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so." She replied sharply.

My heart sank. _Oh no_. I'd met teachers _just_ like her… and I'd gotten on the wrong side of basically _all_ of them.

"Is this it, then?" she asked, taking in our belongings in one swift glance, "Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am," Peter spoke again, "It's just us." He said simply, and I saw the little girl, Lucy, nod enthusiastically.

I looked back up at the woman. "Small favours." She said, and nodded her head to the back of the cart, signalling that we were supposed to get in.

We all moved into motion, the youngest were at the front, and the oldest at the back. I was sitting at the end of the cart, next to Susan and across from Peter. Our suitcases were on our laps and it was really very bumpy in there; very different from just having been on a train for over four hours.

As we headed up a fairly steep hill, covered by various tall, thick trees, a large mansion came into sight.

"Come on. Good girl. Come on. Come on." Mrs Macready encouraged the horse up the hill with the whip.

I, along with everyone else, stared up at the mansion. It was far larger than what I had imagined, the grounds _alone_ were enormous, and I couldn't help thinking that I was so very lucky to be allowed to stay at such an amazing place.

_So _this_ is where I'm going to be living_, I thought with a strange excitement, and my eyes glinted mischievously.

Little did I know that I was in for an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

**a/n** – Okay, so the exciting stuff will happen soon! I mean, they're not even _in_ Narnia yet! :D


End file.
